A Greek Goddess and her Prince Charming
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Spoiler-free. When an amnetic writer and her parakeet get hold of one of Sakura's feathers. And start writing. Crack, smut and some more crack.


**This story is inspired by the Tsubasa Chronicle anime episode in which one feather is turned into a pen, and Mokona has to draw a story to release her friends from the world created by the pen. This time Mokona is not the writer. I would be saying this is worse, but as Mokona created quite the disastrous crack in that episode, maybe this is not **_**that**_** bad. This is crack though, and not just a tiny bit like my usual stories. No, this is Crack with a capital C, and that obviously entails OOCness. **

**So be warned for crack, smut, probably bad English, OOCness, and don't forget the traditional Syaoran-torture.**

**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, which does not mean I don't **_**try **_**to ;)**

* * *

_A Greek Goddess and her Prince Charming_

What probably created the problem was how they landed in this world.

For once Kurogane landed on his feet, but with Syaoran appearing upside down right above him he was either obliged to catch the boy maiden style or let the kid bash his skull to pieces on the sharp stones underneath his feet. Not as heartless as he tried to appear, he chose for the former.

Sakura landed in quite a similar way as Kurogane, although already a little out of balance. So with Fai appearing right above her, she had not much choice but to spread her arms invitingly as the mage crashed down on her, clinging to her petite body immediately so he could use his arms to cushion their fall.

So with Syaoran cradled in Kurogane's arms and Fai and Sakura practically cuddling on the floor – both kids with equally bright red faces – it should not have come as a surprise when the bespectacled girl and the weird purple parrot on her shoulder started squealing happily about how cute and romantic they looked.

"Four new characters for my story," the girl gushed, "it's like Christmas! I don't know who sent you, but you're going to enjoy being in my story so much! It's about knights and princesses and fairies and dragons! Oh, you look so cute together, I'll just change you to fit my story and the romance commences!"

"The hell?" Kurogane asked while putting the blushing Syaoran to his feet.

"Hyuuu, that sounds like fun," Fai immediately interjected, pulling Sakura up as he climbed to his feet.

"It is!" The girl whipped out a notebook, a desk appearing in front of her out of thin air in the middle of the forest. Syaoran's jaw dropped as the parrot produced Sakura's feather from inside the desk, and the girl dipped the tip in a vial of ink to start scribbling in her notebook with flourish. Syaoran reached out for the feather, but was stopped dead in his tracks as a magical power enveloped his body.

"First, we have the Greek Goddess," she muttered absent-mindedly. To Syaoran's horror, his body changed where he stood. He grew in length and his body turned curvy, his chest expanding to form an impressively full bust. He felt a rather important part of his anatomy retract and reshape, and a too high squeaky sound escaped his throat when he pressed his legs together, thereby pressing _folds _together in a place he was quite sure he didn't have such things before. His clothes morphed to a long flowing drape of white cotton, only held together with clasps on the shoulders and a sash low on his protruding hips. His hair promptly grew out, half of it pulled up in ornate braids around his head while the other half flowed down his shoulder in soft hazel waves.

While he was busy now actually crossing his legs – as the cotton drape was the _only _ piece of clothing he had been granted – and pressing his arms to his voluminous chest to keep them from poking a small side table in his clothing, the girl muttered something about wings being nice as well. He groaned in near-pain as two entirely new limbs grew from his shoulders. The soft shiny chestnut wings unfolding from his back were positively huge, and he felt tempted to just faint here and now as most of his blood was currently circulating in his face in the form of a furious blush.

Fai hid his laugh behind his hand not-so-subtly, while Kurogane and Sakura just gaped.

"So pretty," Sakura muttered, only succeeding in embarrassing Syaoran even more.

"Aren't you overdoing the chest?" the purple parrot asked, making Syaoran jump.

"She's supposed to be voluptuous," the girl pouted. Syaoran's lip started to tremble.

"Next the Greek hero to accompany her," the girl giggled when the parrot had no further comment. Kurogane shouted out a short protest as he was caught by the magic next, all slenderness which had been left in his muscular built turning to even more muscles as his armour was morphed to a cotton drape similar to Syaoran's, but shorter. Much shorter. Even Kurogane blushed slightly because the clothes barely covered his crotch. Apart from that he seemed to be spared the horror Syaoran had to go through, and Syaoran felt the uncharacteristic urge to stamp his foot and glare at his mentor. Which urge he did not remember having ever before, making him dread he would have to learn how to cope with female hormones now.

"He needs a sword and a shield," the parrot piped up, "you can't have a Greek hero without a sword and a shield."

"True," the girl mused, teasing her cheek with the soft end of the feather while she thought. Scribbling a short note down a perfectly round shield and a ridiculously short sword appeared in Kurogane's hands.

He sputtered at the sword. "This is a letter opener!"

"That's how Greek hero swords are," the girl huffed, "now go hug your Goddess." With a swipe of the pen Kurogane was launched face-first into Syaoran's imperious bosom, his arms flailing to find balance.

Syaoran shrieked and shoved the ninja off, giving him a whole-hearted slap in his face before realising that was probably the least masculine thing he'd done in his entire life and adding a weak punch in the afterthought. Kurogane slowly lifted a hand to his slapped cheek, completely flabbergasted by his student's unusual behaviour.

Fai was having a field day, clutching his stomach to keep in his laughter.

"Next is the princess," the girl squealed, putting her pen to the paper again. Fai's laughter stopped abruptly the very moment he realised the girl was not talking about their desert princess. He squeaked in protest as his body started changing, and Syaoran felt a vengeful satisfaction as the mage too morphed to a beautiful maiden. Fai actually lost some of his length and was decidedly less busty than Syaoran, though not much. His platinum blonde hair grew nearly ankle-length and still contained many decorative braids over his head and down the length of his back.

But it was probably the dress which proved to be the worst for Fai, as a wide hoop skirt flared from his corseted waist, a low neckline accentuated by a lacy collar dropping over his bare shoulders and showing off his cleavage. It was frilly, lacy, and stunningly _pink_.

Syaoran didn't know it was possible for the pale mage to grow even paler, but Fai actually managed to do so.

"The dress should be blue," the parrot grumbled.

"Blue," the girl asked in surprise.

"Blue brings out her eyes better, and her paleness asks for it."

"O-okay..." Fai let out the faintest sigh of relief as he was at least spared the horrible pinkness and the dress turned sky blue.

When Fai looked up – visibly near-tears – Kurogane let out a sarcastic snort.

"You," Fai started dangerously, but was conveniently – at least for the tall Greek hero – interrupted by the girl again.

"That leaves us with Prince Charming!"

Clenching his arms over his voluptuous chest Syaoran really wanted to disappear. With the current amount of completely new hormones heating up his body for the ninja who was standing far too close he really didn't want to see his princess being turned into a stunning young man. He had to feel happy for a very small moment for his body not being plagued by overly visible erections at inopportune moments anymore. He wasn't too sure about the perking nipples though. Would they believe him if he told them he was just cold?

He looked up from his short reverie just in time to see a scared-looking Sakura morphing into a tall and muscular male. Her features turned gasp-worthy handsome, her built growing taller than Fai and more muscular than Syaoran had been before – but still keeping an elegant leanness overall. Her dress changed to an expensive velvet and suede suit, nicely accentuating her male body like any man – prince – would like, causing Syaoran to feel just the slightest bit hotter in an unfamiliar place between his legs.

"There you go," the bespectacled girl smiled contently, "all set. No wait, the princess!" She scribbled down a word and Fai's dress turned pink again, making an interesting shade of angry red rise to the mage's cheeks.

"It should be blue," the parrot snapped, "stupid girl! Make the dress blue!"

"But pink is better," the girl pouted, "more princess-y."

"Not for this princess," was stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I'll make it blue," she sighed, reluctantly adding it in her notebook and effectively turning Fai's glorious dress blue again.

"You should really do something about that ugly rabbit too."

Mokona – who had managed to keep a low profile up until now in Fai's coat – and hoop skirt after – jumped out indignantly, promptly breaking its wise silence for unwise screeching. "Mokona isn't an ugly rabbit! Mokona is Mokona!"

"The ugly rabbit talks," the purple parrot deadpanned, "we can't have that. Take care of it."

"Okay," the girl smiled brightly, and with a short note she turned Mokona in an actual white rabbit, hopping indignantly.

"It's always nice to make new friends," the parrot sounded suspiciously much like it would be smirking if it was capable of that.

"Shouldn't I make that dress pink?" The girl pondered.

"No," Fai shrieked before the parrot even got the chance, "blue suits me much better!"

"That's true," she smiled again, "well then, you should get going. The story already began. Now let the romance start!"

"But the feather," Syaoran muttered sadly as the girl and her parrot disappeared in thin air with a floundering swipe of said feather, leaving them in their respective peculiar states in the middle of a forest.

"Now what?" Kurogane grumbled.

Syaoran pressed his breasts to his body a little closer, squeaking softly as one nearly escaped his grip.

"She had my feather," Sakura muttered quietly, blushing at her own low voice.

"We should have gotten it while she was still close," Fai said grumpily in his now high and melodic voice, "why didn't you get it, Syaoran?"

"I was surprised," Syaoran shrieked, clearing his throat immediately in hopes to bring the next out a bit more refined, "it's not like I was capable of doing anything after turning into _this_!" He gestured wildly at his body before thinking better of it and catching his bosom between his arms again, his wings drooping. Kurogane and Sakura were not so subtly gaping as he tamed his bouncing front and he hissed at them angrily.

"We weren't sure what was happening," Fai grumped, "we couldn't do anything either. You're normally much quicker."

"Quicker? Me?" Syaoran raised full length, spreading his wings threateningly to tower over the blue-clad princess-mage, "how dare you accuse _me_ of failing when you did so yourself?!"

"It's _your_ job, not mine!"

"And this is your concern as well!"

"Ladies," Kurogane snapped, sounding just a bit too pleased with himself, "keep your hormones down and be rational. What happened happened. We need to think about what to do next instead."

"What hormones?" Fai shrieked, nearly slapping Kurogane as well before he realised what he was doing and lacing his fingers behind his back with an angry pout. Only then he realised he was pushing his chest out like that, big breasts bubbling out of his corset over his neckline, and he too moved his arms in front of his chest like Syaoran.

"Also, you," Kurogane swivelled around – giving poor Syaoran a perfect view of what should have been hidden as the very short robe flew up just a little – and pointed at the pink-faced Sakura, "as a man, you are supposed to be subtle about having erections in public. I don't care if you're getting hot for the kid or if it's just a reaction of your body for just changing gender, but be subtle, damn it!"

Syaoran groaned at the irony and extended a wing to cover Kurogane's front, hoping the man would figure out by himself where the fabric was currently hanging onto after his violent moving.

Kurogane did have the decency to blush – though not as dark as the embarrassed princess. Prince. Kurogane grunted angrily and fixed himself up as far as possible with the tiny piece of clothing.

As Fai chuckled sadistically, his dress turned pink.

Kurogane had to whack the mage who had started flailing promptly and Syaoran turned back to concentrating on his chest-hugging, filtering out the angry screeches and trying to figure out what to do. "So we are expected to 'be romantic' with each other," Syaoran mused, "what would she want us to do? I mean, pleasing her might make her reappear, right?"

Fai calmed slightly when his dress became blue again, "I think she'd rather reappear if we did something really outrageous she would never want to have in one of her stories."

"Isn't that just your bad temper speaking," Syaoran snipped back.

Fai glowered angrily, "no, it's common sense. You're just a little kid after all, no matter how much chest you've got."

"Is this about chest size?" Syaoran huffed and stood tall again – pushing every inch of volume forward – before the incredulous look of Kurogane made them both realise just what they just started arguing about.

"This magic of hers was really too thorough," Syaoran muttered sadly, deflating.

"So what do you suggest?" Kurogane asked irritably.

"Pair up the wrong way."

Syaoran raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow questioningly.

"We are supposed to be all romantic within her defined pairings, me with Sakura and Syaoran with Kurogane. What if Sakura gets frisky with Syaoran? A fairytale prince and a Greek Goddess sooo don't match up."

Sakura turned beet red and sputtered unintelligibly, Syaoran once again rubbed the wrong way by the pink mage.

"And why wouldn't you and Kurogane 'get frisky' hm?" He asked harshly, "aren't we supposed to be a little young for that stuff?"

For some reason Fai did not take offense this time and he waved his hand dismissively, "look at your front, you are of legal age now, missy. And no way it would work between me and Kurogane. Princes are supposed to be chivalry, heroes not necessarily so. It wouldn't be half as convincing."

Syaoran bristled, "princesses are supposed to be chaste, getting it on with a half-naked guy would be even worse!"

"How many princesses would actually wait for their prince to show up?" Fai raised his chin haughtily, "don't be such a hermit. Bookworm. Besides, you and Sakura are already cute with each other, while Kurogane would just wring my neck instead of touching me indecently. And no way he's ever going to manage getting me out of these clothes, while Sakura only needs to open a flap for herself and untie a single knot for you. Heck, I don't think you're wearing _anything_ underneath that, she could take you right here and now!"

Syaoran sputtered, unable to reply to the vulgar language. He crossed his legs again, his face falling unhappily.

"D-don't be sad," Sakura suddenly interjected, probably misreading his face horribly, "you shouldn't be sad, Syaoran. I don't m-mind... If you don't mind me, that is." She fumbled cutely with the hilt of the sword dangling at her side. "Please don't cry..."

Syaoran was torn between reacting kindly towards the male princess or indignantly towards the blue princess.

He settled for kind, and turned towards Sakura with a gentle smile, "don't worry princess. I wasn't going to cry. Of course I wouldn't mind you."

Sakura turned a little darker red and Fai smirked. "That's decided then. Feel free to find yourself some privacy in the forest, we'll remain here so you can find us again."

Syaoran glowered at Fai, before briskly stepping up to the velvet Prince Charming and latching onto the – now taller – man's arm. Pushing forward to indicate Sakura was supposed to be leading him away he managed the most dignified retreat possible in this situation, both their faces rivalling tomatoes and Syaoran a bit too aware of his breasts rubbing against Sakura's arm with only one flimsy layer of cotton covering them.

They ended up a fair kilometre away from Fai and Kurogane in a clearing in the forest. Sweeping his bare foot through the soft grass, Syaoran could only pray they wouldn't end up with ticks crawling all over unpleasant body parts. This was the moment Syaoran got back to feeling uncomfortable and put his arms back in their designated spot around his chest. Sakura's face was a fiery red, but she still ogled his front openly as they came face to face again.

"So your mind is affected by your new body as well, hm?" Syaoran asked resignedly.

Sakura's eyes shot up to his, embarrassed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you used to look at women's chests like that all the time and I just didn't notice. Don't worry, it's affecting me too. Never before did I look at a man and think 'hmmm, I'd like to feel up that nice plane of muscles', and here I am doing just that."

"Really?" Sakura gaped.

Syaoran blushed in response – realising that was quite a bold thing to say – hugging himself a little more tightly and averting his eyes shyly.

"I don't mind if you do though," Sakura insisted, "though only if I can do the same."

"You what?" Syaoran gaped, pressing his chest closer to himself.

"You don't want to?" Sakura retreated one step, looking to the ground.

"I-I..." Syaoran stuttered.

"We were supposed to do this, right? I really want to be able to help this time! And I'm just curious. Aren't you?"

"I know how muscles feel like on a man," Syaoran pouted.

Sakura's face fell, and Syaoran belatedly realised Sakura probably did _not_ know what breasts felt like on a woman, let alone breasts this big. Not that he had known before he had started to need to reel them in himself.

"O-okay, if you want to, you can t-touch, princess." With his face as pink as Fai's dress, he slowly unwrapped his arms from his chest, allowing the voluminous extensions to bounce towards their freedom.

As if hypnotized, Sakura reached out and cupped them in wide hands, gaping openly as she squeezed and wiggled them around. Syaoran gasped with a small high sound at the feeling.

Sakura's eyes shot up to his face, and she squeezed again, pressing them to the sides and then back against each other. Syaoran whimpered.

When he looked at her, she seemed kind of detached. As if her hands were moving on their own. One hand slowly moved to pull the sash free, the other undoing one of the clasps on his shoulder. He shuddered as the fabric fell away from him, curling his wings around him shyly. Gently swatting the wings away, Sakura wrapped her hands around his waist, sliding up over peachy skin to once again latch onto the full front department.

"Sakura," Syaoran whimpered.

He gasped in surprise as she suddenly leaned down to press a kiss just below his collarbone. His hips made a small involuntary movement, heat pooling in the juncture between his legs in a way he never experienced before.

"S-Syaoran," she moved up to look at him, biting her lip, "I'm so hot in this suit. Would you mind if I take it off as well?"

He shook his head quickly, ogling his princess – prince – as the other started undoing the buttons and ties. He quickly came to her aid as she wasn't able to find all clasps and got stuck in her elaborate clothing. They both blushed profusely as they managed to release Sakura from her clothes, an erection of impressive girth standing tall between her legs.

She tried to cross her legs to hide it, quickly realising that was no longer an option. To Syaoran's surprise, she decided to cover up by pressing her body to his instead.

He hid his face into her shoulder to hide his embarrassment at her erection poking his thigh.

"How do guys do this," she asked exasperated, her hips trembling as she was obviously withholding from shamelessly humping his leg. His breasts rolled between their bodies as he looked up to her face, feeling breathless.

"They stroke it," he breathed, rubbing his leg against it, feathers of his wings fluttering around them.

"St-stroke it?"

Trying to keep his eyes trained on hers even through his embarrassment – she seemed a lot more confident than he was used to of her – he reached down, circling both his hands around her erection. The bloody thing was too wide for one of his dainty hands to encircle it completely, causing him to grip it firmly with both. Sakura gasped, fingers digging in Syaoran's shoulders as her hips bucked.

He stroked her erection up and down slowly, until suddenly he found himself lifted in her arms and put down on the ground, reclining on his wings as they spread around his body. Sakura slid her hands through the soft brown feathers, circling around his body before reaching the point where they tickled his ankles. Slowly she slid up his legs, caressing his body like something precious.

"A-and what do girls do, with this heat?" Syaoran decided to ask boldly.

"We stroke it too," he shrieked as Sakura delved in two fingers, making a sloppy sound as they slid inside. She pulled them back to wetly circle over a very sensitive spot right in front of that new hole, making him whimper and moan, his wings fluttering around him and his fingers scratching at the ground beneath them.

"You look so cute like this," Sakura practically giggled, before leaning down again and kissing his skin. He grabbed her hair, pulling her face up desperately. She hovered over him wide-eyed for a moment, and then captured his lips with hers.

Both his hands immediately shot out to take a firm grip of her face, kissing almost desperately. Her hands shot up to cradle his face as well, a sticky trace following two of her fingers. Their lips smacked together, teeth clashing and tongues tangling as soon as Syaoran opened his mouth to gasp. Sakura bucked against his leg, using his skin to stroke herself as she practically devoured him. Syaoran was desperate to be touched himself. Sucking in her tongue, he shifted his hips underneath her so that she was bucking at his crotch instead of thigh.

Sakura moaned in their kiss, one hand moving down to fondle a breast. Syaoran gasped again as the pinched his nipple between two strong fingers, a strange mix of pain and pleasure shooting through his breast.

"Again," he begged, surprising himself and Sakura equally.

Sakura proceeded to do what he asked, pinching and flicking the nipple and turning Syaoran completely breathless, panting against Sakura's lips wantonly. He bucked his hips against hers, trying to get that friction between his legs.

Curse this body, rubbing an erection against something was much easier than what he had to do now.

Sakura slid her leg between his, rubbing her thigh against his heated core. Syaoran positively mewled.

"I want to do more," Sakura moaned against his lips.

Syaoran obeyed Sakura's plea by reaching down and gripping her length, wrapping his slender fingers around it to pump without real rhythm. He couldn't get a proper hold like he was used to with such small hands, such a wide girth and such a weird angle.

Syaoran shifted, feeling his wings start to hurt with their weight on top of them. He curled his arm to keep stroking Sakura while she panted against his chest, licking at the vast expanse of peachy skin on his breasts experimentally.

He whimpered, arching up against her mouth, trembling when it hurt his wings more.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly, "am I hurting you?"

Syaoran shook his head, pulling Sakura's erection a little harder to divert her thoughts. He didn't want to stop now.

"Syaoran, tell me," she said sternly, surprising him by shortly sinking her teeth in his nipple. He gasped, arching up again before dropping down at the pain it caused in his wings. Sakura noticed.

A hand snaked underneath his back, fingers splaying between his shoulder blades to lift him slightly. The pressure on his wings lessened and he smiled at her gratefully.

"Why won't you just say it?" Sakura nipped at his other nipple in resentment.

"Because – ah – it's embarrassing."

"I've told you so many times to tell me when you're hurting already."

"Not important right now," he shot back, giving a hearty pull at her erection while bucking his hips against her leg.

"What do you want?"

"I want more," Syaoran whined.

His breast was released for a hand to slip between his legs, rubbing ever so lightly at that one sensitive spot. "Like this?"

"Sakura..."

"Syaoran?" Suddenly the teasing undertone was gone, the male face of his princess adopting a look of insecurity. His eyes widened and he pressed his breasts against her chest, trying to bring her closer reassuringly. And because he wanted to be touched, of course. "I would like to... Can I..." She gulped and Syaoran attached his lips to her throat, sucking hungrily at her skin while wriggling his hips against her stilled fingers.

Suddenly she slipped her fingers inside, making Syaoran gasp. He wasn't sure why she didn't finish her question, but he had more important matters to worry about. He pulled her length fiercely, and she panted in his soft wavy hair.

"I want to know how it feels to be inside," she suddenly blurted, making Syaoran stop his movements in shock. Inside? Like, in _there_? Meaning he would be losing his virginity as a _woman_?

Sakura's big green pleading eyes and the heated feeling between his legs did not make this easier. He wanted to say no, but who better to have his first time with than Sakura? If he said no now, that would bring forth so much awkwardness. But it would be awkward after this anyway. And his body craved it, if the way that sensitive spot was tingling without even being touched directly was anything to go by.

As he prepared to refuse his princess for the first time, he heard himself moan out a 'yes please'.

Well, whatever.

As Sakura shifted to lay between his legs, he guided her length to the juncture. He wasn't familiar with where exactly his body opened – as he didn't have that opening before, obviously – but he managed to put her sensitive tip against the messily wet folds.

"Syaoran," she moaned. With one quick thrust of her hips she penetrated him completely, making Syaoran cry out in unexpected pain. She froze on top of him, eyes wide in shock. Syaoran whimpered, the sting between his legs slowly fading. He hadn't known this would hurt.

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Should I pull out?"

Syaoran quickly shook his head, clenching his fingers around her arms. "No, it's fading already. Just a second."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he curved in her arms, presenting her his bosom again and shifting his wings underneath his back. His legs slowly curled around her thigh and hip as he wrapped his arms around her neck firmly. "Move, please."

Sakura shuddered and obeyed without further complaint, pulling him as close as possible and slowly starting to move her hips.

Syaoran moaned loudly, his mouth dropping open and short gasps coming at every thrust as Sakura got the hang of it. She gained a rhythm and sped up, bucking in more vigorously every time.

Syaoran felt his wings scraping the ground again, and with a nudge of his shoulder Sakura pulled him up, sitting back on her knees to take him on her lap. He flapped his wings to hoist himself up, crying out in pleasure as she reached deeper inside him, feeling himself spread open and her stomach rub at his sensitive spot as she moved.

The both panted each other's names against red wet lips, nipping and kissing when Sakura's bucking allowed for it. Syaoran's wings fluttered around them, stretching and curling as his body arched into the pleasure.

He wanted more. He needed more.

He slipped one hand down, finding the pleasure spot and noticing it was in fact a little nub hidden between the folds now lusciously pressed wide by Sakura's girth. He slipped a slender finger over it, quickly finding a rhythm together with Sakura as he circled the small place. He moaned open mouthed, and Sakura pressed her tongue in between his lips.

Syaoran's hips started to twitch even more violently as he felt he was coming closer. Sakura's rhythm started to become a little erratic, and she pressed him close to her body, moaning his name desperately. His wings spread out, his back arching away from Sakura and he cried out, reaching his peak in a way he had never before – and probably would never again either. The fingers of his hand not circling manically around between slippery folds clenched on Sakura's shoulder, leaving deep imprints with his manicured fingernails.

"Syaoran," Sakura gasped out desperately, forcefully pulling him back down on her lap once more before a violent shudder ran through her body. Syaoran mewled as he felt warm liquid spread inside him, forcing its way out and down his thigh in the overload. For someone just turning male, she certainly managed to build up a lot.

Both panting harshly, Sakura let them tumble back. Syaoran spread himself out over her chest languidly, knowing that would be a first and last as well.

"That was nice," Sakura muttered, finally bringing Syaoran slightly back to his senses and making him blush. He wriggled away just enough to make her softening length slip out. He briefly wondered if he had to worry about pregnancy, quickly discarding the thought as he was not supposed to be female for very much longer.

Theoretically.

He glanced down at where his ever so voluptuous décolleté was pressed against Sakura's chest hair, framed by shiny chestnut feathers of his wings drooping over them like a blanket.

If Fai had been correct.

"Sakura..." he started, before feeling his breath catch in his throat. His voice was low.

The magic enveloped his body the same way as before, making quick work of all the curves and feathers, squishy breasts making place for flat plane of muscles and flat patch of dark curly hair gaining their trusted protrusion, now pressing against Sakura's soft naked thigh.

They blinked at each other unintelligibly for a moment, before both of them shrieked, Syaoran jumping up and covering himself with his hands. He blinked rapidly and then dove for their clothes, picking up his green cloak to quickly cover Sakura up.

As he hopped on one leg trying to get into his pants he thought over the irony of the scene. Sakura just fucked him into oblivion and here they were blushing about seeing each other naked.

"L-let's get back to Fai and Kurogane," Syaoran said quickly, utterly embarrassed. Only then noticing they were no longer in a beautiful clearing of a forest, but in a clearing of a man-made park. He blushed even harder, realising how they could easily have been walked into at the wrong moment.

He could only be thankful they hadn't changed back while they were in the middle of things. He did not want to imagine the logistics of that.

As they reached the clearing they had appeared in – apparently the road through the park – with bright red faces and an awkward silence they found Fai grinning like an idiot and Kurogane looking not as grumpy as normal around the mage. Mokona was bouncing happily, and the girl and her yellow parakeet stood a step away sulking. Fai was waving at them with the feather.

"Good work, Syaoran, Sakura!" Fai beamed at them, "I have to admit I wasn't sure if you could do it, but as this girl appeared in a frenzy to make us stop you we felt like the proudest mommy and daddy, right Kuro-daddy?"

"Shut up."

"I hope we didn't interrupt you when we changed us back," Fai smirked.

"You didn't," Syaoran blushed an even brighter red.

"Good! Shall we get going then?"

"But my pen," the girl cried softly.

"You did enough damage," Fai's smile turned slightly strained for a moment, "try using your own imagination from now on."

The parakeet made a happy affirmative noise.

* * *

**A/N**

**-The writer and her beta parrot are gross caricatures. Do not take offence, I know perfectly well normal beta's are not purple and writers are not amnesic.**

**-No, Greek Goddesses normally don't have wings. Nike does. But our writer is just romanticizing, as you might've noticed. Neither Greek costume is completely historically correct.**

**-The feather is very thorough in the changes it makes, and neither Fai nor Syaoran are used to having female hormones. As they are suddenly confronted with it instead of the slow build-up normal girls experience during puberty, they promptly go into cat-fight mode. Just see it as two girls having their period at the same time, only without the blood and cramps.**

**-Syaoran and Sakura are 14. I take it that kids that age (with a 'protected' upbringing like theirs) are perfectly aware of what to do with their own body/gender, but have actually no clue what to do with the other gender. I conveniently bailed myself out of needing creative ways to describe the female reproductive system by assuming that.**

**-Cookies for everyone who managed to find all references! And please review!  
**


End file.
